


С твоей подачи

by Mariuelle



Series: A bit of Hockey [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Fluff, Hugs, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariuelle/pseuds/Mariuelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ты ассистировал мне при первом и сотом голе, посмотрим, сможешь ли ты ассистировать при двухсотом".(c) Патрик Кейн - Патрику Шарпу перед 200-м голом в НХЛ в своей карьере, 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	С твоей подачи

**Author's Note:**

> Шарпи в Далласе теперь, и он не сможет теперь помочь Кейну забросить 300-ую шайбу.

Мальчишка невысокий, щуплый, форма на плечах болтается смешно, и на эмблеме команды собираются широкие складки, похожие на задумчивые морщинки, избороздившие смуглое лицо чикагского индейца. Новобранцу нет и девятнадцати, кудряшки в разные стороны, блестящие настороженно глаза.   
Мальчишку зовут Патрик, как и Шарпа, его выбирают первым на драфте, и оба эти факта о чём-то да говорят.

\- Мелковат, нет? - бормочет кто-то за спиной Шарпи. Он оборачивается резко, но толпа за его спиной уже молчит безмятежно, только вертится среди внимательных лиц возмущённая неприятным высказыванием мордашка юного Тэйзера, серьёзного парнишки с обострённым чувством справедливости и умением вести хорошие игры даже в столь молодом возрасте.

Патрик - Патрик Кейн - ощетинивается мгновенно. Он умеет сверкать глазами, как разозлённый совёнок в темноте, и язычок у него острый.

\- Не мелковат, - говорит он быстро, прячет руки в карманы широких брюк, ухмыляется вовсе не двусмысленно. - Ты проверял?

Малыш совершенно точно храбрится, прячется за колючками, им же самим и выращенными. Но Шарпи всё равно смеётся над внезапной едкостью этого кудрявого ребёнка, смеётся, не думая прятать своё смешливое удивление. Кейн посматривает на него, сочетая невероятным образом в светлом взгляде задиристость и смущение, но молчит упрямо. Хотя Патрик совершенно уверен, что его кудрявый тёзка - ребёнок весьма говорливый.

***  
Шарпи помогает Патрику забить его первую шайбу в Лиге. Удар Кейна выходит красивым и совершенно безнадёжным для вратаря противника, у мальчишки совершенно не растерянный - наглый и залихватский - вид, его распушившиеся радостно кудри лезут подъехавшему Шарпи в нос, рот, счастливый - поразительно счастливый, словно сам забил, - Тэйзер налетает сзади, и стекло за их спинами мелко и звонко дрожит от рёва трибун.

Шарпи доволен так, будто это его, а не этого золотистого ребёнка, первая шайба, трепыхается беспомощно, будто пойманная птица, в сетке ворот.

Патрик - словно опомнившись, оправившись от эйфории - ловит партнёра после игры, лезет обниматься, горячий и ласковый. А его непокорные кудряшки всё так же закрывают Шарпи весь свет.

\- Право рассказывать потомкам о моей первой заброшенной шайбе в НХЛ навеки принадлежит тебе, - бормочет Кейн, захлёбываясь собственной радостью, признательностью. Он юный, честный и доверчивый, плечи под рукой Шарпи - как у сущего ребёнка, щуплые и острые, и Патрик поглаживает их осторожно, ощущая себя почти старшим братом.

\- Почту за честь, - смеётся он. - Смотри только, чтобы моя хвалебная история не превратилась в юмористический рассказ о том, как первый гол чересчур самоуверенного Патрика Кейна оказался и его последним.

\- Не превратится, - отрезает Кейн запальчиво, сверкает глазами. - Я стану звездой, приятель!

Он уже как звезда - сияющий, золотой и горячий, сверкает улыбкой в руках Шарпи, звенит смехом и греет ладони. И эту звезду совсем не хочется выпускать из рук.

Должно быть, удача идёт навстречу Шарпи, потому что коридор не спешит наполняться людьми, а кудрявый чикагский ребёнок, кажется, очень любит обниматься.

***  
Свою сотую шайбу Кейн - уже Кейнер, уже давно, на всех правах Кейнер - забрасывает тоже с подачи Шарпи. По правде говоря, Шарпи не думает, что он позволил бы кому-то быть на его месте в этот момент.

У его упрямого маленького Кейнера сто заброшенных шайб за спиной, горячая любовь миллионов болельщиков и всё такие же непослушные кудри над влажным лбом.

\- Шарпи, - бормочет Патрик, и они отнимают игровое время, совершенно не подходящий момент для объятий, но Шарпи не уходит, слушает послушно яростный шёпот друга, послушно обнимает. И они, сцепившиеся, - словно крошечный тёплый островок посреди ледяного поля. - Шарпи, Шарпи...

Он всё такой же золотой и яркий, только плечи шире и взгляд твёрже.  
Шарпи любит этого нового Кейна - Кейнера - по-прежнему, но всё же ему чуть-чуть - не так уж и много, не так уж и часто - не хватает того упрямого яростного, едкого, ласкового восемнадцатилетнего мальчишки в чересчур широком джерси, упорно съезжающем с плеча.

***  
Кейнер забирается в кресло с ногами, скрещивает их забавно и важно, и Шарпи посмеивается над ним ласково и беззлобно.

\- Сотая шайба, приятель, - говорит Кейн радостно. - Сотая, чёрт возьми.

У него ярко сияют глаза, и губы горят так ало, что Шарпи не выдерживает, уходит в кухню, ворча. Он вовсе не ощущает себя достаточно крепким, чтобы наблюдать со спокойной душой и совестью за золотистым и горделивым свечением друга.  
Он уже стар, верно? Может же у него болеть, ныть сердце.

Кейнер слезает нехотя со своего кресла, идёт за Шарпи, подбрасывая игриво свою сотую шайбу. Поцарапанная, блестящая насмешливо и масляно, она сверкает вызывающе чёрными боками на Шарпи, и он покачивает головой, посмеиваясь.

\- Нашёл себе игрушку, ребёнок?

\- Хоккей - вот моя любимая игрушка, - отзывается Патрик очень важно, и шайба поблескивает чёрным и ярким в его быстрых пальцах.

\- Не боишься сломать эту забаву? - интересуется Шарпи, опираясь спиной на холодильник. Кейнер смотрит на него, склонив голову на бок, смотрит весело и совершенно умиротворённо. - Ты уже взрываешь головы соперникам и болельщикам своей невероятной игрой.

\- Я делаю свою любимую игрушку лучше, - Кейнер подкидывает шайбу на ладони, и Шарпи перехватывает её машинально, сжимает в кулаке. Шайба горячая от ладоней Кейна, пульсирует в руке, словно живая, словно Кейн спрятал в ней собственное бойкое и сильное сердце.

Хоккей переживёт неукротимую бурю под названием Патрик Кейн. Эта игра - гибкая, изменчивая - создана для того, чтобы её ломали нещадно такие талантливые и безбашенные дети, как кудрявый золотистый мальчишка с перевёрнутым знаком двойной бесконечности на спине.

Шарпи боится только того, что это хоккей может сломать его Кейнера.

\- Ты думаешь с таким сосредоточенным лицом, - жалуется Патрик. Он подходит ближе, опускает голову на плечо Шарпи, словно ласковый щенок, позволяет обнять себя, и бурчит куда-то в плечо, тычась кончиком носа в шею, смазывая окончание фразы. - Что мне от одного твоего вида становится скучно и кисло. О чём ты думаешь?

Шарпи думает о том, как защитить Кейнера. Защитить от чересчур агрессивных соперников, от безжалостных журналистов, от летящих в лицо шайб, от чрезмерной утомляющей славы. В мире хоккея так много опасностей. И Шарпи, кажется, размышляет об этом слишком часто, слишком долго, слишком напряжённо. И Патрику - маленькому беспечному Патрику - совершенно не нужно это знать.

Пусть золотистый звёздный ребёнок спокойно творит свой восхитительный хоккей.

\- Думаю о том, - говорит Шарпи, улыбаясь, и Кейнер трётся коротко о его плечо лбом, поднимает голову, запрокидывает румяное лицо, блестит светлыми глазами в ожидании. - Как скоро мы с тобой сможем отметить твой двухсотый гол в НХЛ.

\- Бери сразу трёхсотый, - хохочет Патрик, и Шарпи торопливо целует его, смешливого, светлого, в лохматую макушку, в открытый лоб, в кончик носа. - С твоей подачи. Куда же я без тебя, Шарпи?


End file.
